


One of us is... sleeping?

by HarleyQuinn2509



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mamma Mia! - Freeform, Tired Nicole, Wayhaught - Freeform, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn2509/pseuds/HarleyQuinn2509
Summary: “I just need some fucking sleep. These double shifts will be the end of me.”, Nicole sighed and headed back to her desk.“I can see.”, Wynonna got up, following her, “Don't forget we are picking you up at seven.”“Oh nooooo. I forgot.”, Nicole covered face with her hands as she sat down, feeling defeated, “Can you just shoot me now?”----------Or, the one where Nicole is tired but still goes out to watch Mamma Mia 2 (no spoilers) with everyone; and maaaybe falls asleep...





	One of us is... sleeping?

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter: @HarleyQuinn2509.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Nicole sat at her desk, looking at the large stack of paperwork.

“How can such a small town have so much paperwork?”, she asked herself as she got up and walked into the breakroom.

“Hey, Haught Zombie.”, Wynonna sat at the small desk, observing dark bags under Nicole's eyes.

“Fuck off, Wynonna.”, Nicole poured coffee into her mug.

“Damn you are hostile today.”

“Sorry...”, she took a large gulp, leaning against the counter, “I just need some fucking sleep. These double shifts will be the end of me.”, Nicole sighed and headed back to her desk.

“I can see.”, Wynonna got up, following her, “Don't forget we are picking you up at seven.”

“Oh nooooo. I forgot.”, Nicole covered face with her hands as she sat down, feeling defeated, “Can you just shoot me now?”

“Nope. My sister wouldn't like that.”

“Wynonna.”, Waverly peeked out of the BBD office, “Jeremy and I found something. You and Doc should go check it out.”

“You got it, babygirl.”, Wynonna put on her jacket, “See ya later, Haught.”

Waverly smiled at her and started walking towards her. Her eyes looking over the tired expression on Nicole's face.

“Haught.”, Nedley came out of his office, “Mister Robinson just called in a break-in into his barn. I need you to go and check it out.”, he said handing her the keys of the cruiser.

“Yes, Sir.”, Nicole took the keys and got up. Putting on her jacket she smiled apologetically at Waverly and was out of the station.

“It's going to be a long day.”, Nicole sighed, starting the engine.

\----------

“I'm coming!”, Nicole fixed her dark grey and white flannel as she opened the door Wynonna was banging on.

“Hopefully not in front of me.”, Wynonna passed her and headed for the kitchen, “Save that for my sister. Preferably behind closed and locked doors.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, waving at Waverly who sat in the driver's seat of the red Jeep, waiting for them.

“How are you not fully dressed yet? You are usually out waiting for us.”, Wynonna asked taking a gulp of beer and watching Nicole put on her shoes and jacket.

“I got home half an hour ago. Had three break-ins, assault both at Shory's and Pussy Willows which I had to write down 45 statements and write the whole paperwork when I came back.”, Nicole explained, angrily zipping up her green jacket.

“Jesus…”, they walked towards the Jeep, “You working tomorrow?”

“Yup, morning and afternoon shift. Soon enough I'll work the graveyard and I'll be sleeping in the locker room.”

They got in sitting at the back. Doc between them. Jeremy was in the passenger seat showing Waverly something on his phone, “Hey, Nicole.”, he smiled at her, “Ready to watch the sequel of the greatest movie ever?”

“Imagine me and you 2 came out?! How didn't I know about it?”, she faked her excitement.

“You're so gay.”, Waverly said smiling at her through the rearview mirror, getting a wink from Nicole.

“No, no, no. We are watching Mamma Mia 2.”, he said smiling from ear to ear.

“And then I'm a fucking stereotype for watching Atomic blonde for that one lesbian fuck scene.”, she rolled her eyes.

“Fuck, Haught. I don't think I ever heard you cussing up a storm.”, Wynonna smiled.

“I'm too tired to censor myself…”

They drove for another ten minutes before Waverly parked in the parking lot behind the cinema.

After Waverly pick up their tickets, they went to get snacks, “What do you want, baby?”, Nicole asked her as they waited in line.

“Diet Coke and M&M's. Can we split the popcorn?”

“Sure.”

“Hi. What can I get you?”, the young girl asked.

“Can we get one large popcorn, Diet Coke, Fanta and chocolate M&M's.”

“Sure thing. 8 dollars and 75, please.”

Nicole got out her wallet out of the back pocket of her jeans. She gave the young cashier ten dollars and smiled kindly, “Keep the change.”

“Thank you, Miss. Enjoy your movie.”, the girl smiled back, blushing lightly.

Nicole took her soda and popcorn while Waverly stuffed the M&M's in her pocket and took her soda following Nicole to the side and waited for the rest of their squad.

“50 bucks that Nicole won't make it through the first two songs.”

“I will surely take that bet.”, Doc looked at the pair that was talking to Jeremy, Nicole barely standing on her legs, “Waverly has been talking about seeing the movie for weeks. Nicole will try to stay up.”

They joined the rest, “Have you even watched the first one?”, Jeremy asked distressed.

“I think Shay made me watch it. I don't really remember the movie because I was really pissed at her all night, the Blue Jay's were in the finals playing the Mariners and I didn't see how hard we crashed them.”

“Was there a game tonight?”, Waverly asked with a nervous grin.

“I honestly don't know… haven't turned on my TV in three weeks.”, Nicole rubbed her eyes, “Don't worry, I would miss all the games if it meant I would be with you.”

Wynonna gagged and headed into the theater while Waverly smiled so widely her face could split in two.

They found their sits, in the second to last row, and took off their jackets, making themselves comfortable. Waverly and Nicole took the loveseats. They already started munching on the popcorn, joking around as Nicole sank deeper into the soft seat.

“Baby, can you open this for me?”, Waverly handed Nicole the bag of M&M's.

Nicole ripped the package open taking two pieces and pop them into her mouth, giving Waverly a couple as she chewed, “You guys want some?”, she asked down the line. 

Wynonna picked up to show her own bag of M&M’s and Jeremy and Doc politely declined. Nicole put the bag between herself and Waverly for later.

Lights dimmed and previews started to play. Waverly laid her head against Nicole's collarbone and the redhead put her arm around Waverly's back, resting her hand on her hip and pulling her closer.

Nicole let out a long sigh, blinking her eyes and tried to clear them. She felt the sleep creep closer and closer, Waverly being cuddle up into her didn't really help her situation.

The theater grew dark and the movie began, logos started to fly over the screen.

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her head roll against the soft sit.

“Nicole.”, Waverly called her gently, “Baby?”

Nicole breathes in, opening her eyes slowly. Her eyes adjusted to the lights that were shining brightly above her.

“Hey.”, Nicole said with a goofy smile, she looked at the screen where the credits rolled, “Shit! Did I miss the whole movie?”, she whined as she stretched.

“Yeah.”, Wynonna laughed as she took the 50 dollar bill from Doc.

“Come on. Let's get you home sleepy head.”, Waverly smiled at her and helped her up.

They made their way out, Jeremy talking about how they missed the timeline to not so interested Doc and Wynonna.

“I'm sorry for falling asleep.”, Nicole says to Waverly as they came to the parking lot, walking a little ways behind the rest, “Are you mad at me?”

“No, of course not.”, she stopped Nicole in front of the Jeep, “Nonna.”, she called out throwing the keys to her sister, who nodded in understanding.

They climbed into the backseat, Waverly in the middle. Nicole buckled in and Waverly kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly, “It's my fault, I shouldn't have made you come. You've been working so hard lately you can't even get a good night sleep.”

“I can't get a good night sleep anyways.”, she kissed the top of Waverly's head.

“Still having nightmares, Haught?”, Wynonna asked looking at the pair in the rearview mirror.

“Yup.”

“There is this thing I use when I can't sleep. It's called whiskey. It puts me right out.”, Nicole chuckled at Wynonna.

“Thanks, Earp, but that's called a blackout not sleep.”

“Potato, tomato.”

Nicole looked down at her gorgeous girlfriend, catching her eye, “I already have something that makes me sleep a little better.”, Waverly smiled packing her lips.

Wynonna turned into Nicole's driveway, “Your stop, Haught.”

Nicole exited and Waverly followed, “We'll see you guys tomorrow at the station.”

“Do everything I would do.”, Wynonna winked at her sister as the rest said their good nights to the pair.

They made their way into the house, Nicole locked the door as Waverly picked up Calamity, petting her while they made their way to the kitchen.

“Go change into your PJs while I give CJ her dinner.”

Nicole just nodded and headed upstairs. Changing into a large, washed out yellow t-shirt with a badgers head on two crossed brooms. ‘Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captain’ written on it and some short, knowing she will sleep under six blankets she didn't need long pants.

Waverly joined her in the bathroom as Nicole brushed her teeth. She noticed Waverly put on her purple Gengar tee, smiling as she saw the shirt went just to the girl’s mid-thigh.

Nicole rinsed and, after whipping her mouth, kissed the side of Waverly's head wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

“You look so cute in my shirts.”, Nicole closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend in her hold.

“I know.”, Waverly smiled bending to spit, Waverly chuckled as Nicole following her down and back up, “Come on, baby. I know you had a good nap in the theater, but let's get you to bed.”

Nicole nodded, “I'm still really, really sorry about that.”

Waverly turned in her hold and kissed her soundly, “Don't worry about it.”, getting out of her grasp she leads Nicole to the bedroom.

“Do we need all six blankets tonight?”, Nicole asked as they laid on the bed.

“We can do five.”

“Two.”, Nicole negotiated.

“Four.”

“I won't go higher than three.”

Waverly sighed, “Ugh, fine.”, Nicole grind, celebrating her small victory.

Waverly covered them with three blankets and snuggled deep into Nicole's embrace.

“I love you.”, Nicole whispered into the dark room

“I love you too, Nicole.”, Waverly kissed her cheek, “Now go to sleep. We have work early tomorrow.”

Nicole nodded into her neck and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Waverly smiled as she felt Nicole relax, her breathing even.

“Sweet dreams, baby.”, Waverly gave her another light kiss on the cheek, joining her girlfriend in deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :D
> 
> This is a short oneshot I wrote because I didn't want to study... Let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm writing more, but it's a slower pace because I have no inspiration to continue at the moment. Hopefully there will be more in the near future.
> 
> Check out more of my work and if you wanna support me here is my [Tip Jar.](https://ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley)
> 
>  
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


End file.
